Crazy
by teh Kae
Summary: A reconstructed Ben is back at band camp. He’s a little bit crazy now and unfortunately for Alec, Ben is not the only nutcase around.
1. My Nutcase Brother

Disclaimer: I hate this piece of crap and it's not like James Cameron scours the internet for copyright offenders, but there are some other things I want you to know.

All original characters (Blade, Hunter, Cinder, Heresy, Jack, etc) and the plot of this story are my property. Luxie is property of a friend of mine, Monica and the concept of Luxie's 'little problem' is mainly hers but I mess around with it in every version.

Etcetera: This is a different version of introducing Luxie and Heresy into the story. For other versions read my stories Pack Instinct and XYZ and Monica's story All American Girl. Blade used to be Two in Pack Instinct and XYZ and Tom in the X – Flipside series. I've been trying to find a good name for him and I like this one. The Cinder in this story is a bit different from the one in XYZ but basically still the same person. Jack… is not Jack from the series (obviously) but his character is… quite interesting, mind you.

Summary: A reconstructed Ben is back at band camp. He's a little bit crazy now and unfortunately for Alec, Ben is not the only nutcase around. Our normal cast is joined by a whole bunch of crazy people including the ever-horny Heresy, the plain crazy Luxie and homicidally crazy Jack.

Crazy – 01 – My Nutcase Brother

Alec looked through the two-way mirror at, well, himself.

A few weeks ago Max and some of her new buddies had gone off to Kansas on an excavation for a transgenic that was apparently still working under Manticore. Alec wasn't quite sure if he was upset or glad that they hadn't taken him with, but later he had decided on glad when they put him on pill-boy duty for that same transgenic.

Ben was sitting on his bed, the only piece of furniture in the entire room. It was considered a good room because it could be locked (though only from the outside) and was actually clean – everywhere. It was considered a bad room because it lacked windows and everything else the others found essential.

Alec turned around to look for the tranquilizer gun that everyone had to bring into the room when they went and visited Ben; and then turned back to the mirror. He found himself staring straight at Ben. Alec felt a shiver running down his spine at the direct look he was receiving since it was obvious that the guy on the other side of the mirror, didn't really know what he was looking at. Or did he?

Alec waved a hand in front of Ben but nothing happened.

Sometimes he wished Max had broken his neck in several different places, as well as shot him in the head and preferably ripped his heart out. But no, the goody-two-shoes soldier had to kill her demented priest-slaughtering brother by a single break in the neck (and leg) and left him to Manticore. Great.

Ben had been given a metal spine and his leg set into a brace for several weeks before they did some experiments to enhance his homicidal-ness and of course the always present craziness. Then when, they had enough of him, had deported him to France.

There had met a girl and followed her back to Kansas, America. When he encountered some problems with future super-villains, possessed girlfriends and wannabe superheroes, Ben (a.k.a. Jason) had gone a little crazy as he tended to do. Luckily, Super-Logan had found him and sent Max and a fun new squad of X-Men out to fetch him.

When Ben was reunited with more craziness, he, well, went crazy and Logan decided that drugging him with horse-tranquilizers and endless amounts of pills would be a good idea. It had worked so far because Ben was being a good boy and doing absolutely nothing all day. Wonderful.

Of course, Alec had been given the menial task of making sure Ben always got his medicine (Alec did a good job of blackmailing people into doing the job) and checking on Ben's stats (see above).

He grabbed the tray that housed several brightly coloured pills from beside him and stepped to the door. He glanced towards Ben, glad that the psycho was still staring straight ahead, and then slid his access card through its slot.

"Ben," Alec said with a smile. Ben turned and looked at his clone with his head slightly turned to one side.

"494," he acknowledged him.

"Geez, how many times do have to tell you," Alec muttered shaking his head and placed the tray on the table in the middle of the room. "My name is Alec. A-lec." Ben said nothing but looked at the tray. Alec noticed the expression that the two of them wore when they were upset about something, but then saw Ben's head turn and look towards the gun.

Alec was about to tell Ben to take his pill when Ben sat down and opened the plastic containers. He sorted out his pills and then closed all the bottles. Finally he put all the pills with the same colours together and looked down at them.

_If I were in his situation, I'd smile like a maniac right now,_ Alec thought and smiled in response to the thought. That sounded like pity to him.

Ben swallowed each pill on its own with the bottle of water he had and neither of them said anything during the whole process. When he was finished Ben closed all the bottles and placed everything exactly where he had found it.

"You know, 494," Ben said and Alec looked towards him in shock. That was the most he had heard Ben say in – pretty much ever. Ben got up, moved towards his clone and looked directly into Alec's eyes.

If they weren't pretty much each other and both non-gay, Alec would have sworn that Ben was going to kiss him. With a face like his, oh, wait, they both had the same face – so Ben would probably want to go after Alec's intellect. For some reason Alec found himself sniggering. He stopped when he noticed Ben was still looking at him expressionless.

"Sorry, continue," he said and forced his smile down.

"My body, a piece of genetically-engineered genius, don't you think?" The two of them looked down and Alec, noticing it, looked straight back up.

_That was a gay moment there. Hey, am I thinking about gayness? Girls, girls, girls..._

"Yeah, I'm pretty hot," Alec said with a nod. He was quite proud of his body, even if he had theoretically stolen it from Ben. "What's your point?"

"You ever taken any medicine?" Ben asked slowly and tilted his head slightly to the side.

"Yeah, once when I had this badass flu, but it didn't help. My body destroyed all the anti-toxins in the… Oh." A little pause in which Alec thought he saw the hint of a smile appear on Ben's face. "Now I see what you're getting at."

Quickly Alec raised the gun towards Ben but the psycho had had the same idea and grabbed it. They struggled trying to get the gun out of the others hand and when it slipped from their fingers and clattered to the floor, they exchanged a look before running towards it.

They were still a few feet from the gun when both of them stopped in their tracks and looked forward – towards the wall. Alec breathed deeply and in between his breaths he was sure he could hear Ben doing the same. Something had happened there and Alec was not about to admit to his super-freak brother that he didn't know what happened.

"Did you feel that?" he asked and looked towards Ben. It had been there for a moment but now the feeling was gone. Just… vanished. Ben straightened and glanced towards the gun but Alec didn't seem to notice. "Not to go all psychiatrist on you, but how did that make you feel?"

"Good," Ben answered. Ah, they were back to single-syllable words. Also, whatever it was that had happened, had made him feel good too. Kind of giddy and if he was able to admit it himself… a bit like having sex.

"Okay. Well, now that you've taken all the pills that don't help and are staring at that gun very suspiciously, I'm going to leave," Alec said and moved towards the door. He didn't bother trying to grab the gun because as much as he didn't want to admit it, Ben was faster than he was.

And like a flash, Ben dashed to the gun and Alec rushed for the door. He swiped his card past the beam a few times and waited for the door to open. He heard the click of the gun and closed his eyes.

When he heard Ben mutter the word 'Shit', he quickly rushed out of the door and grinned at his angry brother and waved.

Yes, I'm back again and this time round I'm focusing on Ben and Alec a bit (I'm trying but I'm bad at that). You'll meet some characters you don't know, because I love throwing in my own little bastard children. New kids always mess everything up.


	2. The New XMen

Crazy – 02 – The New X-Men

"So, what's new?" Alec asked hoping that no one knew of his and Ben's little encounter.

"Just the usual," Max said with a shrug. "Trying to find some more super-humans." Alec smiled and received a look. He stopped. He was glad that Max had finally gotten over her fear of trusting him but that she trusted him with Ben was pretty amazing. Logan was giving it to her good, he assumed. Alec looked around the room and found the new crack team of X-Men all assembled.

The ones he hated most were Blade and Hunter. The two of them were X5 as well but instead of being cat-people, they were wolves and worked it. Many of the other transgenics that had feline DNA agreed with him that they were trouble and they would turn on Max if she did anything wrong. Max, however, being the person she was – trusted them.

Blade was tall with dark brown hair that had a strange blue shimmer to it. He was grouchy most of the time and his favourite hobby was ripping Alec off. If Max – his Alpha wolf – were to tell him to kill Alec, even if only as a joke, there would be lots of blood all over the place. Alec tried to act confident around the guy, although he knew that Blade was stronger and had that odd little thing where he sniffed the air. Alec was glad that he was faster and more agile.

Hunter was generally silent, angry a lot of the time and the desire of many women. He hated them all – not because he was gay (or so they say) but because he just generally disliked people. He'd had many social relations classes back at Manticore but most of the time he tended to block all memories from them out of his head. He was rude to other people and ignored them most of the time too.

The other member of Max's little gang was Cinder. And X8 with no animal relation. She was 15 and one of the three that had been genetically engineered the way she was. The other two were dead.

She had metal in her blood – copper to be exact so that instead of bleeding red blood, it was green. She could do the whole Wolverine thing but she lacked his healing abilities so she tended not too. She was considered a bit crazy by the others because she always had a strange smile on her face. Unlike Blade and Hunter, she was talkative and enjoyed the company of people having spent most of her Manticore time in solitude.

"Can I come this time or have you found me again?"

"Funny, Alec," Max said with a laugh. "Nope, not another abomination of your kind, a girl."

"Oh, then I definitely want to come. I like girls."

"Well, that's a surprise," Blade said and smirked. He grinned at Hunter who did absolutely nothing. "All the time you hang around with Crazy Brother and Little Brother, whoda thunk it?"

"For your information, I only hang around with Crazy B… with Ben because she forces me to and Joshua is a very good companion," Alec said with a glare. Blade in his own private craziness pranced around giving everyone he met a codename. Ben was Crazy Brother because of obvious reasons and Joshua had become Little Brother as an ancestor of the wolf. Alec had several nicknames and Max was now The Alpha.

"Would you two stop bitching for one moment," Logan suggested from his computer. He turned back to the receiver in his hand. "I'm sorry, some of my people lack social skills. Alright, North Street, thank you. I'll try from there." He put the phone down and turned to Max.

"So, wadda ya got?"

"That was the last of the witnesses."

"Witnesses?" Alec interrupted. "Sounds like there was a murder."

"You're really not in on anything, are you?" Cinder asked with a short laugh. "Some people just reported seeing one of us in the city. You know how some people are good people."

"Never heard of that kind," Alec said with a smile.

"Anyway," Logan interrupted. "He said he saw the girl get off at a bus stop on North and Amber."

"Alright, we'll break out a search from there, guys," Max said nodded to the others. Hunter and Cinder moved towards the door before Alec interrupted. They stopped.

"Could I just get a heads up on exactly who we're looking for?" Alec said before everyone was gone.

"Sure," Max said. "Blade's got the files," she told him and left the room with Hunter and Cinder.

"That's real awesome," Alec said and turned to Blade who was grinning. "Look, already had a bit of a ruff up with Ben, so just gimme those files with your mouth shut and we'll walk on opposite sides of the road later." Blade laughed, licked his lips and left the room without a word. Alec turned to Logan who was smiling.

"I hate him," he growled and followed the X-Men.


	3. The Scent Of Apples

Crazy – 03 – The Scent Of Apples

"And then he said that I was too short. I swear I shoulda ripped his head off," Luxie said and slammed her drink down on the counter. "Whoops," she said with a small smile as it slopped over her hand and everything else. She looked up and completely forgot the mess in an instant. "I mean, I'm not short, am I?" The bartender shook his head.

Okay, Luxie was short. She had messy black hair with a blue shimmer too it and wore a dark purple tank top. On her right hand she wore a red fingerless glove and over her legs a pair of blue camouflage pants. She also wore big black boots with metal plates gracing the front.

She didn't look much different than any other girl on the round but for her shortness and of course the suspicious black barcode tattoo on the back of her neck. It wasn't always visible but unlike the others of 'her kind', Luxie tended to forget to hide it.

And the bartender wasn't about to disagree with someone who was a genetically enhanced killing machine.

"Excuse me, miss," someone said behind her and she swung around with a smile on her face. Then her head rebounded because of the punch that had been swung in her face.

"What the hell?" she yelled and blinked. She put her hand to her face and felt blood coming out of her nose. "Hey!" They punched her again and she looked towards who was standing in front of her.

A woman with dark brown hair pulled back into a strict ponytail and a black suit looked down at the girl. Before Luxie could comment on how bad she thought the woman looked, her opponent pulled out a gun and shot Luxie.

"Thank you," the woman told the bartender and threw a 100-dollar note onto the table. "Boys," she said and two men who had been standing moved over to her. She pointed at the girl on the floor. One of them picked her up and the other set the stool upright and grabbed the mug that Luxie had been drinking from. Then the three of them left without another word.

"Just up there," Blade said and Alec closed his eyes to the annoying voice in his helmet. Damn radio transmitters! Suddenly Blade and Hunter's bikes skidded around a corner and into an alley. Max, Cinder and Alec who had driven past, turned around and followed their canine buddies.

When they arrived in the alley, Blade and Hunter had already gotten off their bikes and were taking off their helmets.

"What's this?" Cinder asked.

"She's somewhere here," Blade said and looked around. He turned to Hunter, who was only second in command to Blade, but was a better soldier – despite his little problem. Hunter leaned his head back and closed his eyes taking in the scent the night was omitting.

He could smell the fact that it was dark and he could smell that Cinder needed to take a shower. He could smell Max's perfume overpowering her natural scent and he could smell Ben on Alec. He tilted his head back to its normal position and smelt Blade. Then he let his senses wander. Like eyes, his nose sought only what he was looking for and soon the sweet scent of apples came over him. His head jerked at the smell and he opened his eyes and looked at his brother.

"Where?" Blade asked simply and Hunter closed his eyes again. This time he smelt other things. The scent of apples was surrounded by the nauseating smell of tranquilizers and a faint whiff of something unfamiliar. He opened his eyes and took off in the direction the smell had come from and the others followed him.

"I swear to God that is the most creepy thing ever," Alec muttered and heard Cinder mutter an agreement.

"What is it?" Max asked.

"Apples," Blade said once he had caught the whiff of what his brother was following. "She's been tranquilized and there's something else," he added quietly.

"What?" Max asked and moved in closer.

"I can't tell for sure yet," Blade said and turned a corner. "I will soon." He stopped and the others followed. They looked towards a man loading a body into the back of a black van and a woman getting into the passengers seat.

"Looks like we've got our freak," Alec said and the five of them took off.


	4. Hard Fighting

Crazy – 04 – Hard Fighting

"We've got her," Lenk said and glanced through the mesh wire into the back of the truck. Luxie was lying in the back with her arms and legs bound. Whenever the truck skidded around a corner, Luxie rolled around in the back. "We're going straight to the airport. Very well." She snapped her phone shut and looked at the man driving the car. The other man had taken a different route back and Lenk was glad that she had her own superpowers to take out the girl when the time came.

"Uh, my head," came a muttered voice and Lenk turned back. She had given the girl enough tranquilizers to kill a big horse and this girl was already up and ready after only half an hour. "Hey!" Luxie suddenly shouted when she noticed her arms and legs were tied up.

"I didn't expect you to be this great," Lenk said and Luxie's head snapped towards her. The girl shifted a bit until she was kneeling and looking towards the woman in the front of the car.

"I tend to let people underestimate me," Luxie said with a sneer. It was something she couldn't help. Something in the back of her mind always triggered back talk and sarcasm. "So, what am I in for? I swear I didn't do it." She grinned to herself.

"Mainly we just want what's in your head," Lenk said and tapped her right temple.

"My skull?" Luxie said confused. "Why would you want that? Although I did hear that there are these people that…"

"No," Lenk interrupted the babbling girl. Was this really the girl they had been looking for for the last three months? "We need to know about your little friend."

"I don't have any little friends," Luxie said with a shrug and a sigh. "All my friends are a whole lot taller than I am. Also, I'm not sure if I could consider them friends so much as…"

"Lenk," the driver said and the woman turned away from the raven-haired girl. "There's bikers behind us. They've been following but weaving to make it look like they're not."

"Give them a sudden stop."

"Hey, why don't I have a window here?" Luxie called from the back and Lenk breathed in deeply. They were sure going to have their problems with this one.

"Woah," Cinder said loudly as she slammed into the back of the truck. It's sudden stop had caught her off guard and she hadn't been able to stop in time. Alec and Blade skidded to a halt and got off their bikes quickly.

Lenk and the driver got out and cracked their knuckles. The soldiers did the same and Cinder quickly unbuckled her helmet so as not to look stupid.

"Get the girl out," Blade ordered and Cinder clenched her fists. Three blades slid out of her fists and she gritted her teeth to the pain. Then she stabbed the back of the van.

"No!" Lenk yelled and charged at Cinder. Blade quickly interrupted and soon he was in a heated battle with her trying hard to break her arms. She was quick and speed was something he lacked.

Alec watched them for a while before he heard Cinder squeal and turned to find the big man's arm around her neck and a gun to her head.

"Just let her go and you'll be fine," Alec said as he slowly stepped towards him. "You don't wanna do this." The big guy took a step back and Alec noticed the blades on Cinder's fists slowly sliding back – the pain was getting too much for her.

He looked at her and he noticed her eyes were concentrating on his hands. Then it clicked. A few movements with his hands and she knew his plan. Her blades re-grew to their full length and once they had, Alec quickly grabbed his gun from his back pocket and shot.

Cinder had moved at the same time he had and had just missed the bullet coming out of the big guy's gun. He was hit square in the forehead and without hesitation, Cinder went back to cutting up the truck.

Alec rushed over to Blade and stopped. Both the male soldier and the tall woman were holding two guns to the opponents head. Alec pulled his trigger and the woman stumbled, shocked, as the bullet hit her shoulder.

"I was handling it," Blade growled and kicked the woman in the face. Both of them were already bleeding from their mouths and noses but Alec was sure he heard her spine crack when Blade had kicked her. Again she stumbled and then with a silent curse, she turned and ran off. Blade fired a few bullets at her but the woman kept running, stumbling each time the bullet hit.

"Well, that took ya long enough," came a voice and a sniff from Cinder. The two boys turned to girl and both pairs of eyes sunk towards the hole in her chest. The tranquilizer Lenk had used was embedded in a normal bullet and had punctured a few veins, arteries and just missed her lungs. Her shirt, however, was covered in blood and in it's moistness had shaped itself around her… body.

Both girl cleared their throats and the boys' eyes flicked back up.

"Hey, we just had some hard fighting. We deserve something," Alec defended themselves (although why he said 'we' was beyond him).

"What classes did you take back home?" Luxie asked with a chuckle and Blade shook his head in the presence of stupidity. They should have just left this nutcase where she belonged.


End file.
